


Delve Into Madness

by JenChevez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Human Experimentation, Insane Harry, Insane Hermionie, Mad Genius Hermionie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenChevez/pseuds/JenChevez
Summary: Looking for someone to write fan fics with.





	Delve Into Madness

I'm looking for someone to write fan fictions with. I have several ideas but I tend to get side tracked or I can't put the story together without sounding boring and cliche. I haven't written in awhile, so I'm rusty.

This one can fic would be an Insane Harry and Hermionie. They meet each other on the train and become best friends. Hermionie is the Orochimaru of the wizarding world and Harry would be like Kabuto, but not such a dick lol. They want to drive everyone up the wall. Especially Dumbledore and Voldy. Severus doesn't know whether to be horrified, amused, or resigned. And the Mad Duo both can't stand Ron and enjoy teasing Draco. While I don't mind a bit of romance(pairing can be decided together) I'd like to make it fun and of course insane.


End file.
